survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NoBanana/The Story-Like Adventures of NoBanana!
Recently, I have played a game of survival 303 that turned our rather story-like. As the short stories has been removed, I have posted it here in a blog. It also isn't very short, so it probably would have been better off here anyway. The Call I was playing survival 303 rather absent-mindedly, not really paying much attention to what was going on. I was starving often, and I had gone through countless sets of steel tools. However, I didn't really care too much, as steel was plentiful and although my forge was gone I had a large tribe on bento I could rely on, as I had built them some impressive buildings and supplied them with some wells, so they were happy with me coming to use their forge and drink from their wells. However, that was soon about to change. Lexi, who was on the server at the time, was trying to bomb a castle on a hill at mainland, so I decided to help. Being the unprepared "Hey we got gunpowder! Lets blow someone up!" people we were, we had brought absolutely no weaponry. We came and each time we invaded we hurt them slightly, wether it be taking out a ladder or burning a piece of farmland, but we really were not doing much. So we let them kill us, as we had no tools, and spawned on a far away island. Not quite sure what Lexi was doing at the time, but I quickly used some of the stuff I found next to a magma pool to make the materials for bluesteel. I murdered some teraphyx using a trick I learnt from the bug-reports board, and made myself some bluesteel, and cooked the meat. I only had enough materials for one bluesteel however, so I decided to make a bluesteel spear. I headed back to the bento tribe, which I found burnt and abandoned, already with a new tribe settling over the burnt remains of the tribe, and used the forge, which had the thatching burnt off, to make a bluesteel spear. At this point I heard the castle owning tribe insulting us, saying we gave up attacking. I explained this was not the case, and scared them by murdering a villager of their castle who was on another island with my bluesteel spear, who promptly told their tribe of my incredible weaponry and how they were all doomed etc etc. I told lexi to help invade the tribe with whatever weaponry they had, which turned out to be steel. We placed a lighthouse I salvaged from the old bento tribe and killed all but the leader, who was scared into submission, and handed over the castle, after taking out the buildings. I climbed into their castle and burnt down what was left of it, and told them I had no use for the castle, except to keep them out of it. The Village From that point onwards, things brightened up. I had (decent) relationships between all the villagers (except the previous owner, who repeatedly threatened to re-tool it). They were all nice, and had set up a village below the castle after meeting each other up at the castle and hearing we owned it now. They had a shop, multiple food gatherers, with cooks and hunters, and things went well for me and lexi, who had been proclaimed king and queen by the scared villagers. My friend from a couple of months ago joined too, and they helped run the place, although there was a misunderstanding at first, resulting in some murdering of the stubborn leader, though it was alright in the end. In general, things went well. Me and my gang of royal people went down to collect food from the shop they had set up (marvellously civilised people), and I made our own well so as not to bother them, along with slowly starting to get my farming up as to make corn or something, and feed ourselves independently of the village. At one point my brother even joined for a bit to look at what I had managed, though their attention span didn't last for too long (as always), and they left shortly after. Me and my friends even warded off a raider or two. By this point lexi had got some mithril tools, as they felt they had no power over the villagers (I did almost all the conquering), and my two month old friend was off making a bluesteel sword, which I was looking forward to having access to. Unfortunately, like all fear operated kingdoms, it had its downfall. In this case, it was me. The Loss I crashed suddenly, and in the five minutes I spent re-joining, chaos had ensued. My friend was several islands away collecting resources for bluesteel, and Lexi was desperately trying to keep power over the angered villagers. Apparently when ruled with a bluesteel spear they are the nicest people in the world, happily volunteering to do jobs, yet when the bluesteel spear is lost to a bug in the 10 minute save, they are evil mass murdering jerks trying to re-claim their castle, claiming we treated them like dirt. Lexi tried their best, but was overwhelmed by the mass of steel swords being waved at her, and got taken out. My old friend was far too far away to help, and I had no bluesteel, along with Lexi running low on mithril. After a few fruitless attempts at re-claiming the castle, we decided to get more bluesteel. I collected the resources, most of which I had lying around in my backpack, and found myself two short on chromium to get us both a spear. So I made my own, while Lexi mined some chromium, and I attacked the village. It was going well, with gunpowder blowing open the gates and the lighthouse granting access, and once I had the castle owner trapped inside their medieval house, with everyone else dead, I waited for them to come out, as I had used the last of my bluesteel. Unfortunately they weren't moving at all, staying completely stationary in their house. Then all of a sudden, I died, and they came out and jumped on me. My stats were great, and I was wearing armour, so what killed me that day is a mystery. What I do know is that I lost my bluesteel spear, and they were spamming chat with "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", which really bugged me. Lexi still wasn't able to get bluesteel, and things were looking dark. My poison I had made was lost to the 10 minute save, as poison isn't saved in the system. Even if I had some, they knew I had poison. I had managed to bribe a mithrilite with it to attack them (little did I expect them to suddenly speedhack into the distance and start beating everyone at the castle with hacks), but plans were running low. I was out of steel, and iron, so no more bluesteel without a lot of mining. When lexi suddenly dissapeared from the server (probably disconnects), I made my excuses and set a little reverse psychology trap to stop the tribe from calling us ragequiting nubs for the next hour, then left. And the moral of the story is... Get a bluesteel spear to make people turn nice. Magical fairy dust makes them feel happy when close by, I don't know. All I know is that it works. Category:Blog posts